Bane Kelnozz
Background Bane Kelnozz (born 36 TA, died 186 TA, reborn 215 DA) is a revenant binder. During his first lifetime, Bane was a drow. Bane was born in the year 36 TA and died in the year 186 TA. He was reborn as a revenant in the year 215 DA. Bane is searching to remember his past life by exploring locations that he visited before his death. He is still unsure of his purpose in the world and the exact reason why he was brought back to life. He is traveling with Drizzet a male drow who is a treasure hunter/archaeologist, who in return for Bane's knowledge of the past, teaches him of the present. They are heading south from Custon on the great migration on another archaeological quest. Giant Adventures During his early adventures, Bane had found himself in Giant Country. While looking over them he noticed they had a great deal of treasure and he couldn't help but try and take some of it for himself. Unfortunately, though Bane was quite adept at sneaking, the giants great hearing caught him in the act. Impressed by his brazenness and Bane's smooth talking, the giants decided not to kill him. Instead they kept him as a slave, during which time he also learned to speak their tongue and a bit more of his past, for this place was one which he started to remember from his past life. This experience also taught him a little respect for he had underestimated his enemy. Eventually the giants had grown tired of keeping their little slave around and decided to let him go. Immediately Bane focused on the arcane powers within him to keep his enemies away from him for he never wanted to be captured again. The Desert Darkness Atramentous Detritus During his time in the Shadowfell, Bane did what he always does: found any way to be sneaky and gain the upper hand. This included bluffing his way into House Carradh, taking the form of Olisk, stealing paperwork, getting tossed out a window, teleporting himself to safety, and getting lots of free items from the shopkeeper. During this adventure he also discovered Olisk was a Rakshasa. He also decided to change his skills around, as the paladin had become much better at recovering the party, so instead Bane delved into improving the strength of his attacks. During the final battle, he was able to use his trickery one last time to take the form of part of the Atramentous Detritus itself in order to gain a huge tactical advantage on the Nameless. After a few well placed fields of destruction, massive boosts by Nehem, and overwhelming punches by Claudiu, the Dracolich was destroyed. He, along with the other party members, took the Book of Vile Darkness and destroyed it as well. Now that he has time to relax, he is continuing his tricks as a deadly trickster and relaxing in his refuge up in the mountains. New Beginnings Being the explorer that he was, it wasn't long before Bane was exploring all of Gloomwrought. In a short time, there was no street he did not know, nor any back alley merchant he did not know of. While some of the shops held some interesting items which he snagged, most were not that interesting. Quickly, even his house had begun to bore him. He did enjoy searching out every twist and turn, but it had nothing terribly exciting going for it. Even his tricks about town soon started to lose their flavor, as it never seemed to be able to match with the past adventure he had during the Atramentous Detritus. That is about when he heard of a strange event about to occur and decided it was time to go out and around the world again. Drizzet decided to keep a look out on the manor, as well as search the mountains around it for he had enough adventuring for now. Destruction of the Sun Upon arriving, Bane was glad to see his old crew. They discussed their recent adventures until it was time for the great event that was the eclipse of Chende by the moon Anaki, as well as the passing of the primordial Timesus. While Bane had seen many strange and wonderful things, this was by far at the top of the list. That is about when everything went to hell as the strange planet Allabar forced Timesus to crash into the sun, causing it to explode. While this was shocking, Bane was quick to react and helped his allies teleport quickly to the portal. Although they did run into a pair of Remorhazes, they quickly disposed of them and made it to safety to Darrak's Keep. While some of the party decided to look through Darrak's library, Bane went into town to see what he could find out. While in town he couldn't find out much from the people, but he did hear the Raven Queen in his head. Even she seemed disturbed about the sudden large amount of dead as it was not their time. Being one the few beings Bane felt loyal to, as she had brought him back, he vowed to discover who had played with the strings of fate. Being who he was though he did ask for something in return: her blessing. Her response was, "When you learn who is the true player behind the shadows, I will grant you the power to strike them down." This was about the time Bane found himself being dragged away by strange tentacles and before he knew it he was back on the nearly destroyed planet with the rest of the Crimson Sashes facing a giant snake being. It introduced itself as the World Serpent and it too wanted to found out the culprit to this destruction. The party heartily agreed and off they went to the city of Gloamnull, where Sanda Vasili met with them and asked them to complete a mission full of secrecy and destruction. Bane couldn't wait to infiltrate a new place and take it for everything it had, as well as be one step closer to having the power of the Raven Queen. Epic Planning During the first entry into the city, Bane found himself trapped in the middle of the fight. This was not the greatest thing and he nearly died in the process. As for the next battle, Bane was able to get out of the fray where he was most comfortable. During this time of blasting away at the hydra, Bane was starting to plan his greatest trick. It would be used when he was in his most dire position and using this trick he would rise like a phoenix from the ashes, except he would do this in his own style. There would be no great fireball but instead he would draw his power from the shadows all around him. Using this he would be able to turn any situation to his favor while leaving his audience in awe of his greatness. Then he would vanish into the night, getting ready to put his next great trick into action. Wombo Combo's As Bane fought the powerful Blidoolpoolp, he felt his strength growing immenesly. As she finally fell, he felt his arcane power grow immensely. He now felt he could blast out with his dirge much easier. He was already planning out the ways to abuse this, such as destroying a foe with offering of magic and sliding one foe into a pile, blasting out with his dirge to push the other two into the pile, shooting down a rain of fire on that group, and then sliding the whole group in and out of the flames. He also had become very interested in the space between realities, as in where one actually went during teleportation. With full understanding of these powers, he felt he could decimate anyone brought before him and still get away to tell the tale. Not only that, he could still hear the Raven Queen in his head, and she was seemed quite pleased with his progress. He was ready to make sure that those whose time to pass on would do so without question in her great name. Raven Queen's Intervention During Bane's adventures, they had a very difficult battle against Gruumsh's forces in which both Claudiu and Darrak fall. As Bane makes his escape, he does curse himself for some poor planning during the battle and makes his way back to the docks. In his usual tricky way, he is able to get back and shows Bane's forces where his comrades fell. As he rest up while they are being ressurected, he is visited by Cathonia in his sleep. They discuss the progress of Blindfest and Bane is reminded that the lost souls MUST be found if balance is to be found in Blindfest going back in time. Doing so without saving those souls would still leave their fate undone. To do this, she reveals that the Raven Queen has decided to entrust him with great power and when Bane awakes he realizes he has been given the ability to mark his foes in her great name. Appearance Bane stands 6'2" tall at 200 lbs. He has silver eyes, white flowing hair with dark streaks, and a soul-patch on his chin. Bane's skin is ashen, his features are sunken in his face, and limbs end in scaly skin with talon-like digits. Statistics, Powers, and Equipment Powers: Tide of Night, Haunting Shadow, Devouring Tide, Obliette of the Void, Shade Twin, Cloud of Darkness, Dark One's Own Luck, Pall of Darkness, Summon Warlock's Ally, Stall Tactics, Darkfire, Warp Space, Pact Keeper's Pledge, Shadow Mire, Offering of Magic, Argent Rain, Eyebite, Shadow Claws, Echoing Dirge, Dark Reaping, Master of Magic Feats: Wand Expertise, Chill of The Grave, Thin the Herd, Double Reaping, Empowered Reaping, Master of Fire and Darkness, Arcane Reach, Implement Focus (Wand), Superior Implement Training (Dragontooth Wand), Hidden Sniper, Arcane Prodigy, Reapers Renewal, Dark Feasting, Quickened Spellcasting, Merciless Killer Equipment: Leather Armor, Disguise Kit, Dagger, Rubicant Dagger +2, Dragontooth Wand of Psychic Ravaging +4, Robe of Contingency Cloth Mindweave Armor (Basic Clothing) +4, Periapt of Cascading Health +4, Viper Belt, Wavestrider Boots, Skull Bracers( herioic tier), Helm of Teleportation (paragon tier), Life draining Gauntlets (paragon tier), Tatoo of the Escape Artist, Death Rattle, Planestrider Boots, Elven Chain Shirt (herioc tier), Shape of the Multiverse, Stone of Shadow Category:People